Running Away
by saiyurin
Summary: Taiwan gets so fed up with Yao she runs away from the Asian household.


**Title:** Running Away  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers: Hetalia  
**Pairing:** Taiwan (Mei), Hong Kong (Hong), China (Yao), Korea (Yong Soo) and Japan (Kiku)  
**Genre:** General, I guess?  
**Words:** 1,922  
**Warnings:** None really. No history really involved whatsoever. I did no research. Human names, made up ones for HK & Taiwan. Hong is actually a name, I found out.  
**Summary:** Taiwan gets so fed up with Yao she runs away from the Asian household.  
**Author's Notes: **Lame title is laaaame. *bricked*

Again, I always had this thought that the Asians all lived in one house at one point or another. This would be one of those times.

**---------- **

"I hate you!" she screamed at him before sliding the front door open and slamming it as hard as she could behind her. She could still hear him and the other members of her family yelling behind her, so she ran, trying not to run into anything as the sting of tears blurred her vision.

That was _it._

She was tired of him. Fed up with him telling her what to do, fed up with him controlling her life. Well fine. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Mei ran and ran, she didn't know for how long or where she was going, but she didn't care. She wanted to get as far away as possible from him. Feeling her legs start to numb and her lungs burning, she fell to the ground, not even bothering to look at her surroundings.

She laid there for an unknown amount of time, until she felt the pitter-patter of rain on her face. Just her luck. She shakily stood up, fumbling around before finding the trunk of a nearby tree for support. The dark clouds overhead hid the sun, so she couldn't tell what time of day it was. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she observed her hazy surroundings. Trees, trees, trees.

_Wh... Where a-am I?_

She frowned and turned about, straining her eyes in hopes of seeing a path, a house, a road---something to help her find where she was. She stopped soon after; the combination of squinting and spinning was just making her headache worse.

Sighing, the brown-haired girl wandered in a random direction, hoping that she was going the way she had come from. As she was walking along, she thought. Thought of various things --- where she was, if her family was looking for her, how long had she been out here... and about her relationship with Yao. Mei thought about how controlling he was, but she also admitted to herself how immature she could be at times. They could have negotiated things calmly, instead of spiteful words and the countless slamming of doors. Remembering the faces of her other family members during these times, she immediately felt guilty. She recalled the feeling she had when Yao & Kiku had fought in the past -- a combination of sadness and fear. She had made Hong, Kiku, & Yong Soo all feel the same way. Sensing herself beginning to cry again, she clenched her teeth together and ran again, wanting this remorseful feeling to go away.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..._

The teary-eyed girl continued running through the rain, all her thoughts scattered. She only stopped when the rain began to stop, giving her time stop for a breath and look around. The forest was behind her, and before her was a clearing, several hills around it. She could see the sun again, setting somewhere in the distance. Mei hugged herself nervously, debating whether to go out in the open or stay in the forest. She decided to do neither and sat by one of the outer trees of the forest, somewhere on the border between the open glade and the dense woodland. Pulling her legs up to her chest, sat there and sobbed again, feeling lonesome, ashamed, and just plain dejected.

She hated herself. She was a useless, selfish, girl who was unsatisfied with everything. She didn't want anyone to come looking for her. That was probably she what she deserved. She would stay here alone, until someone or something found her, and then be gone and out of everyone's lives. She thought of her brothers back at home, and wondered what they were all doing now. She thought of Yao, and how he was probably sitting in a corner at home, pouting or something of the like. She imagined Yong Soo, bugging him in the happy way that could make anyone smile. Mei herself smiled a little bit, feeling better. She visualized Kiku, who was probably calling everyone and anyone to find out if they had seen her. Then she tried to think about what Hong was doing, but... she really didn't know. No matter how she thought, she didn't know what he could possibly be doing. Most logical answer was... probably nothing. He was most likely sitting there quietly among everyone else, saying nothing as usual. She sighed again, imagining how he felt. Of course they all loved each other, they were a family. But she had known for sometime now that Yao was favored by Yong Soo, and her by Kiku. She figured Hong was probably torn, with Yao being his guardian and her being his sister. The three of them had a bond, being from the same family before Kiku or Yong Soo even came into the picture. Or maybe she was being too full of herself. Truly, if she was Hong, she wouldn't pick herself.

Mei sat there, not caring about the numbing feeling that had swept over most of her body. It was getting dark, and as scared as she felt... she didn't want to care. She hugged her legs closer to chest and buried her face in her arms, trying to shut out how quickly night was falling. Her crying and stopped sometime ago --- it wasn't like she had any tears left anyways. She listened, hoping to hear something, anything. Crickets, owls... the occasional howl of a wolf in the distance. Shivering from both fear and the chill in the air, she mentally apologized to anyone she could think of, starting with who she should probably apologize to first.

_I'm sorry Yao, for being unappreciative and discontent and being mean to you sometimes. Oh, and helping Yong Soo put your hair in pigtails. And for suggesting that you try on a dress, I really didn't think Yong Soo would actually force you into one._

She quietly giggled at the memory of Yao in pigtails and a dress. That had been so fun...

"Mei."

She didn't bother looking up at the sound of her name being called, already knowing nobody was there.

_I didn't hear any footsteps, I'm just imagining things---…_

"_**Mei."**_

Hearing it more urgently this time, she sighed and looked up, expecting to see nothing but the sky. Instead, she saw… her younger brother.

"You… but.. wha--…" she couldn't get her words out right, feeling herself choke on tears again.

Hong crouched down in front of her, staring her in the eye. He was soaking wet as well… had he been looking for her the whole day?

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she sputtered, tears running down her cheeks again.

"Looking for you. Everyone is worried." he replied in his monotone voice.

"So what. Everyone's better off without me." she shot back, instantly regretting her tone. He had only come out here to look for her, she didn't mean to reply like that… she sobbed harder, feeling terrible all over again.

"You'll think differently when we get home…" he trailed off, before taking a seat beside her and putting his arm around her small shoulders. "We should go home."

She whimpered quietly and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm scared…"

"Tell me why."

She hiccupped. "I-I… don't really know. I think everyone will be mad at me."

"Don't worry, they won't." He stood up, and reached his hand out to help her up. "We need to go, or we'll be walking in the dark."

Mei took hold of his hand stood up shakily, clinging to her brother for support. Her legs had lost all feeling in them long ago, and standing up so suddenly made them ache.

Sensing his sister's discomfort, Hong waited until she steadied herself, before slowly turning his back to her and crouching down.

"Get on."

Being too tired and knowing it was no use to argue, she climbed on his back and rested her head on his damp shoulder, closing her eyes as he stood up and began walking. She heard the occasional snapping of a twig now and then, but otherwise, all she could hear was the breathing of herself and her brother. He had always been quiet--- no wonder she didn't hear him walking up earlier. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked ahead. Mei didn't want to fall asleep during this hike; she wanted to see how far she had really gone.

"Hong… how long was I gone?"

"I wouldn't know. I set out after you right after you ran off."

She felt a twist in her stomach, and was about to apologize, but he spoke again.

"You're okay, right?"

Feeling the concern in his voice, she smiled sadly and tightened her grip around him; not in a way that made him uncomfortable, in a way that let him know she appreciated him asking.

"I'm fine, thanks." she said quietly. "What about you?"

She noted how soaking wet he was, and knew the rain had gotten to him as well.

"As long as you're all right, I'm okay."

"Hey, Hong."

He turned his head slightly to glance at her, and the brunette-haired girl sighed happily and quickly gave his cheek a chaste kiss.

"You guys are too nice to me."

She caught a hint of a little smile on his lips as he turned his face forward again.

"How can we not be?"

----

When the house came into view, she saw Yong Soo on the porch, waiting with some blankets and tea. As he saw them, his eyes lit up and he yelled into the house, alerting Kiku & Yao of their arrival.

"They're back! They're back!! You guys, Mei and Hong are back~!"

The happy Korean ran forward to greet them, and Hong set his sister down on the front porch, taking the one of the blankets and wrapping it around her. Yao and Kiku came outside hurriedly, and Mei was shocked when Yao threw his arms around her and rocked back and forth, crying.

"I'm s-sorry little sister, I'm sorry, brother is sorry, please don't e-ever leave again…"

She said nothing and just let herself be absorbed into the warm hug, and giggled when Yong Soo joined in. Yao pulled back and looked her over, making sure she wasn't injured.

"Are you okay? No animals hurt you? You didn't fall or anything? Did anything--- .."

"Hey, hey. I'm fine, just tired is all. Can we go inside?"

Without even answering, Yao threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside, depositing her on a futon nearby. Yao went to go get some food, and Kiku sat down and gave her a quick hug.

"Welcome back. Everyone was worried, you know?" he said, smiling. The Japanese man pulled his cell phone back out and showed her his long call log. "We made calls to everyone, looking for you."

"Thanks, Kiku. I'm glad to be back." And really, she honestly was. No matter how she had felt earlier, nothing could compare to being at home, surrounded by her family, no matter how crazy they were. She laughed after she heard Yong Soo yelling from the kitchen.

"Meimei, you should have seen them! Both of them were pacing and calling and crying like crazy! It was so funny~"

"Y-Yong Soo!" Yao and Kiku shouted simultaneously, scolding him.

The mischievous Korean boy winked and grinned, fleeing to some unknown part of the house, but not before yelling:

"Just you wait, sister! I'll email some pictures I took!"

She cried again. Only this time, it was because she was laughing so hard.

---

Originally I wanted to make this a Hong Kong x Taiwan fic, but it ended up including the other East Asia-tans. w

I enjoyed writing this~ Especially Yong Soo. Why is he so fun to write?! xDD

And yeah I have this headcanon that Taiwan is older than Hong Kong. owo


End file.
